Captivated
by Dusk Evermore
Summary: "Lord Ashford, who is Alexia?" Those fateful words were enough to seal Robert Dorson's fate, were enough to send him to his death. However Robert is willing to make himself invaluable to Alfred Ashford. Even if that should mean seducing him in any way possible. Robert's plan works but has unforeseen consequences..
1. Chapter 1

Captivated (Chapter One)

**NB: Hello, everyone! This is a story requested by A Meta Nephilim who I hope will like it! You can find the uncut version of this on AO3, it has the same title and I still have the same user name because I am not very bright =) I hope you all enjoy the story!**

"The best hiding place was love. Thus the conversion from pristine sadism to fabricated hatred, to fraudulent love."- Toni Morrison, The Bluest Eye.

...

His death was slowly creeping up to him, with the languid motions of a sleepy serpent. It wrapped around his throat and coiled around his heart, it's fangs pumped the venom of fear into his veins. His hands trembled and his breath was short, sweat ran down his body and drenched him. His death had a name, or rather it had two names. But he would stick with the name that brought doom upon like an spell that was spat out from the withered lips of an old hag.

How Ironic it was, that such an innocent question settled upon him like a dark cloud, and marked him like the door of a plague victim. His death would be equally as cruel, he had seen enough of the prisoners on the Island to know what awaited him. The Polaroids, in their over vibrant almost whimsical colours, sat upon the desk of his employer in neat and well used piles were burned into his memory. The poor twisted individuals only had one thing in common, they had all suffered before their deaths. Their contorted faces, frozen in agonized screams, and their broken bodies had haunted his mind from the moment he caught sight of them. He knew he should have walked out the room when he had the chance.

Now he knew that unless he did something drastic to save his skin, he would be the subject one of those Polaroids and be gazed at by a horrified successor that would likely suffer the same fate as himself shortly afterwards. He did not want that to happen, he did not want to die at the whim of a sadistic and unhinged employer. He was still a young man and had much of his life ahead of him.

"Why did I have to ask about Alexia!?" He lamented as he thought back to only an hour before.

...

It should have being like any other day, his employer Alfred Ashford was a man of routine and habit, he was strict and regimented. Tyrannical and uncompromising, and he always wanted his refreshments delivered into his office at exactly the same time, every single day. Woe betide any poor unfortunate who would interrupt his routine, and woe betide any who would not conform to it.

The only person who was not petrified of Alfred was a certain anatomist who everyone had heard disturbing rumours about. He himself had often heard agonized screams and caught sight of the anatomist in a blood stained lab coat. But like so many other instances on the Island, everyone simply looked away and pretended not to see anything. Or at least that was true in his own case and the few friends he had.

As the secretary to Lord Ashford, Robert Dorson found it hard to make friends. While he was a shy young man and that certainly contributed to the situation, the main reason was simply because of his proximity to Lord Ashford. Many who looked at him, looked at him with pity. Others were grateful that they did not have the job, and looked at him in cruel relief. But he could not blame them, it was not a job he would wish on anyone. Even more so when his employer had begun to show signs of rapid mental instability. The only solice that he had was that Lord Ashford had always stuck to his routines, at least until then.

He had walked to his employer's office with the normal tray of British imported tea and biscuits and knocked on the door with his free hand before he walked inside. He was that focused on ensuring that he did not drop the tray that he never noticed that Lord Ashford was not in his seat behind his desk as was his normal place to be. Once the tray had being placed down, he realized all to late that his employer was not there. Towards the back of the room he heard a faint and familiar voice.

"Alexia, my sweet sister.. Why will you not awaken? How long must you make me miss you? A King is nothing without his Queen, you know that.."

He stepped towards the voice and called softly. "Lord Ashford?"

"..I long for the days when we pinned our squirming moths and pressed our captured frogs. Alexia, do you remember those days? Do you remember all the fun we had together as we turned those creatures into worthless little dead things for science?" The voice continued to speak, unhindered and unhearing.

He stepped forward a little more and saw Lord Ashford standing in the corner of the room. The fair haired man's back was to the room and he was facing the corner, now and then he moved his arms in a fluid motion as he spoke. He seemed oblivious to all around him.

He was worried now, he had never seen his employer act like this. He rushed over as quickly as he could, he could hear how distressed Lord Ashford was as he got closer.

"How many more, Alexia? How many more days? How many more months? How many more years? How much more of my life must I live without you? How can you expect me to survive by only hearing your voice!?"

He reached over and placed a tender hand on his employer's shoulder and was shocked to feel that Lord Ashford shoulder trembled. He spoke in a gentle voice. "Sir? Lord Ashford?"

He was shocked when Lord Ashford swung his head around to reveal a face stained with tears. He had never seen his employer like this. His employer was always confident to the point that it could be referred to as arrogance. He looked down on everyone with the contempt of a man born from a noble and wealthy heritage. He was snobbish and stubborn, he was often cruel towards his subordinates and often wore a small and sardonic smirk.

But the Lord Ashford he saw in that moment held none of those traits, he looked lost and devastated. He looked like a broken man. It was for that reason that he was concerned enough to speak to him. To ask that fatal question.

"Who's Alexia? Are you alright, sir?"

There was an instant change in Lord Ashford's face, it paled to a sickly white. So much so that his skin was almost translucent, his lips became thin as he rasped. "What did you just say?"

He knew then, that he had done the wrong thing. But he could not back out now. "Sir.. I-I just wanted to know if you are alright and who Alexia is.."

The next thing he knew, he was flung back and felt a burning pain just below his eye. He felt the bruise of a hand print already start to form and he began to shake.

"GET OUT!" Lord Ashford roared in a voice like thunder and in his panic he ran and knocked into the desk. It was then that he had a brief glimpse of the Polaroids and the nightmarish scenes contained within them, he ran as fast as he could out of the office. The images burned into his memory forever.

...

"Why didn't I just walk out the office after I put the damn tray down!?" He lamented to himself as he covered his eyes in dispair.

He needed to think of something, something to save himself before it was to late. He wanted to hide, that was his first reaction and his natural instinct. To hide and become invisible, to curl up and hope that he would remain unseen. But he knew he could never hide, so he only had one course of action left.

To make himself invaluable so Lord Ashford would never want to get rid of him, the only question was how. He had racked his mind as he looked through his belongings to see if there was anything that might save him.

He came upon the bottle by accident, in a frantic rush he had strewn his belongings everywhere and stubbed his toe on the bottle. He picked it up and read the well worn label. His heart sank.

'Not like this.' He silently pleaded but knew he had no choice. It might be the only way to save himself.

He stared at the bottle, an old and tastless joke, and decided to make a cup of tea.

...

He walked back to his employer's office and knocked on the door, in his spare hand he carefully held a cup of tea.

He nearly jumped when he heard Lord Ashford shout. "Enter!"

He took a deep breath and walked inside.

...

Lord Ashford was clearly surprised to see him, his cruel blue eyes widened a little and his mouth turned up slightly. "Well, I can honestly say that I did not expect to see you. I assumed that you decided to scurry under a rock in a futile attempt to escape your punishment."

He gulped. "And what punishment would that be?"

"You have seen my pictures, but I will humor you." Lord Ashford lifted up a detailed form. "This is your transfer sheet, you will be going to my magnificent prison for your crimes."

He smirked. "Oh and by the way, I have instructed the good doctor to take exceptionally good care of you. You cannot die before I visit, I forbid it!"

He chuckled and tapped the bottom of the form. "The only thing left to do is add my signature and then..Well.. That is that. It is quite a shame, really. But I can find another sec-"

"No, you can't!" Robert shouted desperately. "You'll never find another like me!" He rushed over and placed the cup of tea on Lord Ashford's desk.

The other man gazed at the tea and chuckled scornfully. "I can go anywhere and find a million men like you, and they will all jump at the chance to be my secretary. After all, any man can make me tea and fetch me biscuits. Any-"

"Not like me, Lord Ashford!" He interrupted his employer with a with a tremor in voice.

"Oh, for havens sake! Stop your whining! It would take nothing short of a miracle to change my mind." Without thinking, his employer picked up the tea and drunk it. "Do not hate me to much." He added with a spiteful laugh as he stood up and walked around his desk so he stood directly in front of Robert.

Robert wasted no time, he jumped forward and grabbed Lord Ashford by his shirt and pulled him forward. He quickly pressed his lips to the other man's and began to kiss him feriously, frantically.

He heard Alfred moan and felt the other man's fingers as they dug into his shoulders.

He forced his tongue deeper into Alfred's mouth before he grabbed the other man's slicked back hair, roughly pulled his head back, and broke their kiss.

Alfred, no longer Lord Ashford, but simply Alfred was panting and gasping. His pale skin was flushed as he gasped out in a tone of voice that was more shocked then enraged. "H-how dare you?!"

He placed his hands on ether side of Alfred's face and made certain that they were eye to eye before he spoke. "You can find millions of men who do my job. You're right about that, no doubt about it. But Alfred, you can search long and hard. You can look far and wide. But you will NEVER find another man who can make you feel the way I can!"

Alfred looked at him, really looked at him before he visibly gulped. "I.. Do not need you."

The lie was crystal clear. Robert gently moved his hands down to Alfred's shirt and began to undress him. Once he had exposed Alfred's chest, he placed his lips upon Alfred's collar bone and kissed him softly. He heard the other man groan and felt his body shudder in pleasure.

"Alfred, if you don't need me.." He whispered between kisses. "Then why aren't you stopping me?"

"I said that I do not need you.." Alfred uttered between groans that had become shaper the more he was kissed. "...I never said that I did not want you!"

Robert, in response, reached down and began to remove Alfred's trousers.

...

When it was over, he stood up and noticed that Alfred had lowered his head in exhaustion. Guilt sprang into Robert's chest and he cleared his throat. "Alfred..? Should I help you get dressed?"

He jumped when Alfred sharply lifted his head up and smiled in a lavish way. "Oh my! You naughty thing! Though I must say that I'm not tempted to feel your hands on me.." Alfred spoke in a voice that was not quite his own, it was high pitched and strange. "..But well, there's only so much you can do in an office isn't there?"

Robert took an instinctive step back and Alfred leaned towards him with a mischievous smile.

Before Robert could do anything, Alfred placed a finger to his lips. " Sshhh.. No need to get so concerned, you've already asked about me." Alfred giggled, but it was an eerie giggle, and it had a level of malice that he had never heard before. "I don't know what you did, you naughty little secretary.. But my poor brother is on the verge of a rather decadent break down!"

"Who.. Are you..?" He asked with fear as he watched Alfred slowly lick his lips in visible pleasure.

"Me? I'm Alexia! Delighted to meet you!" Alfred laughed in that not quite right voice. "And you are going to see soooooo much more of me! Now off you go!" Alfred waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Oh and don't worry!" Alfred called with a wink as Robert turned to go. "I'll tell Alfred that we want to keep you!"

Before he left the room, he heard Alfred's voice. His actual voice and not the disturbing voice he had spoke with only moments before.

"What did you do to me, Dorson?"

He was about to tell him the truth when Alfred interrupted his thoughts with a ragged laugh.

"Alexia...You..Did...you.. speak with her?"

"I..I spoke with you, sir." He said timidly.

Alfred was silent for a few seconds before he said in a voice so quiet that he had to strain in order to hear it. "Get out."

He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. He was aware that he had brought himself a reprieve, he pushed all other thoughts and doubts out of his mind. The only thought he allowed himself to form was..

_'Do I need to get more aphrodisiac..?'_

(Chapter end)


	2. The deal

**Nb: hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this chapter! I apologise for the shortness of this one (and the lack of...Romance) but I hope that you will enjoy it anyway**

'You can't strategise falling in love, can you? It's never worked.' - Maryl Streep

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred Ashford spent the rest of his afternoon seething, he returned to his residence far earlier then normal and locked himself in his bathroom. He splashed water on his face over and over in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts of his secretary from his mind, as well as the events that occurred in his office.

Up until now, Richard Dorson had being everything that Alfred expected from a secretary. Mild mannered and weak, easy to push around and fun to torment. Whenever Alfred had a bad day, he made certain that his secretary would as well.

'_And Dorson was so easy to psychologically torture._' Alfred mused to himself. '_But why did I never realise how bloody handsome he was!? I literally have seen the man every single day since I hired him and I never noticed-_' His thoughts stopped abruptly and he felt his face flush slightly. He undid his shirt and placed his fingers on the first spot where the other man had kissed him, he could still feel the sensation of the other man's lips on his skin.

"What is wrong with me!?" He hissed out loud in disgust as he looked at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror as though it held all the answers. He hated not being in control and he needed someone to blame, someone that was not himself.

"That is it! I am getting the transfer form signed and I am sending the pissant to the prison! I will make an example of him and amass a collection of photographs far greater then ever before!" He declared to himself. "No one takes control away from me!"

"Tut, tut." A familiar voice whispered. "My beloved Brother, could you really bare see him destroyed?"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock. "Alexia?"

"Don't be angry, Alfred. You enjoyed him, didn't you? He's quite skilled with his lips, don't you think?" Alexia purred.

"I..But.. My sweet Sister, you know that you are the only one I will ever love." Alfred felt his face blush an even deeper shade of red.

"My beloved brother, if it's my jealousy that you're worried about.. Then I give you my full primisson to enjoy him in every way possible!" Alexia laughed softly in his ear.

"But... I was going to send him to the prison for his insolence.." He mumbled.

"Well, you won't be doing that anymore! Listen to me, Alfred. We. Are. Keeping. Him." Alexia breathed into his ear and he felt as though he could feel the touch of her lips. "After all, my beloved Brother.." her voice lowered seductively. "I enjoyed watching the two of you."

He sputtered in embarrassment. "You were...Y-Y.."

"Alfred. Do you want me to be bored. Do you want me to get annoyed? Most importantly, do you actually want to deprive me of something that I enjoyed watching? Don't bother answering, my beloved Brother. I already know the answer."

Alfred sighed. "So..You want me to... Enter a relationship with him for your enjoyment?"

"Don't sound so put off, you were enjoying yourself as well! Do it for me, Alfred. Do it for your dear sister!"

"And...When you get bored of him?"

"Then we throw him away. But Alfred, my beloved Brother.. I do so hope that you won't disappoint me in the mean time. Am I clear."

Alfred nodded. "Yes, sister."

He looked back into the mirror, and for a brief second he saw Alexia standing behind him.

...

He readied himself for bed, Alexia's words still floated through his mind. The fact that he heard her outside of their normal sessions indicated to him that he had no choice but to enter a relationship with Dorson, at least until Alexia got bored. If it helped his beloved Alexia, then Alfred was willing to do anything.

As he lay in his king sized bed, he knew the greatest issue he had was that had lost control of the situation. That annoyed him greatly. He would need to do something about it.

"I could drug him with a stimulant and have my way with him." He mused out loud and laughed at the idea. "Yes, that would be...Interesting. " He paused as an uncomfortable thought entered his mind.

'What if he..Spiked my drink..?'

"No." He said out loud. "The fool lacks the guts to do that, and I would kill him if he did. That is not the way to treat a good employer like myself." He tossed the bed sheet off his body in annoyance. "After all, I have being nothing but kind to the man! I am an extremely kind man at heart!"

He looked around the room in contemplation and his eyes focused upon his typewriter. In that instance, Alfred Ashford knew what he needed to do.

He smiled in satisfaction as he thought.

'Yes, I am kind.'

...

(Robert's Pov)

Robert had not gotten any sleep all night due to worry.

He paced his small room and bit his lip as the twin demons called 'Guilt' and 'Fear' whispered terrying thoughts into his mind. He hated that he had drugged Alfred and took advantage of the situation, he hated it that Alfred had forced him to result to those measures in the first place. It went totally against his nature to hurt another person or deceive them in anyway, and Alfred's face afterwards flashed through his mind when he thought about it.

He did not know what his employer was going to do to him, what his fate was going to be. He was petrified of the uncertainty and all that would follow. He thought back to when Alfred had first hired him, and dispite everything, Robert smiled to himself. Before he could dwell on the memory, the door swung open and he found himself face to face with a grim faced guard.

The guard spoke without emotion in short, clipped sentences. "Lord Ashford wants to see you. He's in his office. He said that it wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting."

...

Robert knocked on the door and tried to keep himself from fainting when he heard Alfred shout. "Enter!"

When he walked inside he saw Alfred at his desk, tending to some paper work. At a brief glance, Robert thought that they might have being documents about the security on the Island. He was thankful that there were no Polaroids on the desk this time.

"Shut the door behind you, Dorson." Alfred said in an unreadable tone without looking up.

Robert shut the door and stood quietly, he could feel his heart race. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, he found that he could not get any words out. He flinched when Alfred placed the paper work down and opened one of the draws on his desk, he thought he heard the blonde man mutter. "The new desk will be comming out of your wages, Doorson."

As Robert blushed a bright shade of crimson, Alfred pulled a sheet of paper out of his desk. He regarded Robert with a sour expression as he spoke in a brisk tone.

"Keep your mouth shut and listen, Dorson. At the present time, I am unable to find a decent secretary so I have decided to keep you." He felt up the sheet of paper so Robert could see it. "This is your new and revised contract, the main thing that you need to note is that I am granting you a level of privileges that no one else has ever being given. You will, of course, keep your silence about them. The most important one at present is that you will be accompanying me into my private manor."

Alfred placed the paper down and stood up in a languid motion. "Your new contract also gives you a new set of duties." He smirked coldly. "Your every duty will be performed at my pleasure, so if I tell you to kill yourself.. You will do it with a smile, and even a preppy little smile on that adorable face of yours."

Alfred was silent for a few moments before he continued, a faint blush had begun to form on his cheeks. "If I want you to...Pleasure me.." He cleared his throat slightly before he continued in a more forceful tone. "..You will do it. Without question and at my pace!" He collected himself before he added. "If you displease me at any time, you will be sent to my prison. As I am sure you are aware, to be sent there is a fate worse then death. Do you agree to my terms, Dorson? You may speak now, if you are able."

Robert took a deep breath, he knew that he was trapped. Alfred held his life firmly in the palm of his hand, and clearly enjoyed the fact immensely.

Yet Robert could not deny that he found it cute when Alfred got flustered, he hoped that his employer would be easy to seduce when need be.

Robert nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I a-accept the n-new terms, sir."

A grin creeped across Alfred's features. "You act as if you have a choice, Dorson. In that case, you will accompany me to my home now."

Robert jumped when Alfred spoke again in that high pitched, not quite right tone. "Do try to be kind to Robert, beloved Brother!"

"Yes, Alexia. But please remember, my Sweet Sister, that this is all your idea." Alfred responded to himself in his normal voice, as he spoke he had walked across the room to the corner where Robert had seen him last and seemed to be pressing parts of the corner. Robert almost screamed when he heard a clicking sound and saw part of the wall slide away behind Alfred's desk.

"Come along, Doorson. The door will not stay open for long. Stop standing there with your mouth open, you twit!" Alfred snapped sharply as he grabbed Doorson by the hand and began to pull him to the passage.

Robert looked down at Alfred's hand and smiled to himself, Alfred's hand was warm and strangely comforting. Dispite his verbal abuse.

As the two men walked into the passage, Alfred Ashford's voice echoed through it. "And Dorson? Stutter again and I will kill you."

As the passage way closed behind them, Dorson's soft spoken voice echoed in response. "Yes sir..Whatever you want."

(Chapter end)


	3. The realisation

**Nb: Hello everyone! Thank you for the views! I am also glad that you are enjoying the story so far A Meta Nephilim! Please note that this chapter is the cut version, I have posted the uncut version on Ao3 =) Also, in terms of the next chapter, I will be unable to post anything after the 30th for a while due to circumstances.. So I am going to see if I can get it posted sooner to make up for lost time.. I cannot promise anything, but I shall try =)**

_'It's not that you should never love something so much that it can control you. It's that you need to love something so much that you can never be controlled it's not a weakness. It's your best strength.'-_ Patrick Ness, the Ask and the Answer

(Robert's Pov)

Robert was not sure what to expect as he was led down the secret passage way by his employer, Lord Alfred Ashford. In some ways he was not sure he wanted to find out, but he knew that if he wanted to survive, he would have no choice but to obey.

'_Maybe this is my own fault?'_ He wondered fearfully. '_Maybe this is my punishment for attempting to seduce Alfred. Maybe he isn't going to spare me and he's actually leading me to my death?'_

He stopped walking and was suprised when Alfred turned around with a slight look of amusement on his face.

"Dorson, I would advise you to keep on following me. This passage is one of many that I have had constructed upon the Island, and while I know my way around perfectly, you would simply get lost. I would rather not waste time tying to find you. Or could it be.."

He flinched as Alfred stepped towards him briskly. "Could it be that something is unnerving you? As long as you do I as say, you have nothing to fear."

"Lord Ashford..I have something I need to tell you." He whispered as he looked on the floor, the guilt that he felt was eating away at his soul and he could no longer bare it.

"Yes, yes, Dorson." Alfred began in a bored and almost indulgent tone. "I understand that your infantile mind is scared of the dark, you have no need to elaborate."

Robert opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again when Alfred wordlessly offered out his hand. For a moment the two men simply looked at one another in silence, until Robert reached over and took Alfred's hand.

...

They stopped walking when they came to a dead end. Alfred released Robert's hand and strode over to the wall, much like the wall in his office, Alfred began to touch certain parts of it. Robert could not help but think that whatever mechanism was used to operate the wall, was not nearly as elaborate as what Alfred made out.

When the wall slid to the side, Robert cringed as a sudden ray of light hit his eyes. He heard Alfred began to walk once again and followed him with half closed eyes. Once they were inside, the wall closed behind them.

As his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in what appeared to be an office. It would have being a magnificent office, with it's large bookcases and sleek desk. The chair alone costed more then what he made in a year, but what stopped the office from being majestic was the grotesque gathering of stuffed animals that filled the office. The walls were decorated with insects of various varieties and the floor next to the desk was covered in a rug that was sewn together from various animal hides.

The indulgence of such over exaggerated cruelty was enough to make Robert almost collapse, he stepped back timidly and nearly jumped out of his skin when Alfred spoke.

"As you can see, Dorson, I enjoy hunting. The bugs and fish you see are from when Alexia and I were children, as are the smaller stuffed creatures you can see."

Alfred strode towards a stuffed lion's head and gazed at for some moments. "But as a man, I began to hunt for more dangerous game. Worthy game, until eventually I began to hunt down the apex predators" He affectionately patted the lion's head before he turned his gaze back to Robert. "But do you notice the one Trophy I am lacking, Dorson?"

Robert shook his head. "No, Sir.." he replied in a quiet and and subdued tone.

Alfred smiled at him. "I am surprised, although you are a coward, you are not a dullard.. But I will humor you. The one trophy I am missing, the most glorious and loveliest of trophies, is a human. But not just any human, a worthy human. An interesting opponent that posses both an excellent intellect and a keen sense of survival, once I find such a person.. I will have them stuffed and my collection will be complete!" Alfred finished speaking with a disturbingly light hearted chuckle.

Robert's mouth was dry with fear and he felt a slight tremor in his shoulder blades, he wished he had the courage to tell Alfred that what he intended to was wrong. But he could not, he did not dare.

He noticed that Alfred was looking at him intently, as though the other man was willing him to say something. When Robert kept his silence, Alfred gestured to the door. "Go and freshen up, Dorson. I will show you to the room where you will be sleeping once you have showed."

Alfred walked over to a cupboard. "But before you leave, Dorson, I do believe that we should have a toast." As he spoke, he prepared the drinks with his back to Robert. When Alfred turned around, he held two glasses of water in his hands. The glasses were elegant and had patterns that were very similar to each other, as if they had come from a set.

Alfred handed him one of the glasses with a slight smile. "That glass has a name, Dorson. It is called 'Venus'. Quaint, do you not think so? Anyway, do drink up. I do not wish to keep you."

Robert gulped the drink down and placed the empty glass down, he was glad to get out the room and away from Alfred. He nodded his thanks and walked out was quickly as he could, it was only when he had exited the room did he realise that Alfred had not told him where the bathroom was.

...

(Alfred's pov)

He watched Dorson scuttle out the room and sighed to himself, although he found the man's body attractive, the man's personality was starting to agrivate him.

'_Granted, your personality was amusing back when you were simply my secretary.. But now..' Alfred paused in mid thought and walked out of his office, he marched into his bedroom and quickly undressed. 'But now that I am going to have you in closer proximity, Dorson, that is one trait you need to lose.'_

'_And the Aphrodisiac that I have placed into your drink should assist with that."_ Alfred thought to himself with a chuckle.

He knew that Dorson would not have gone far, not without directions. It was the perfect opportunity to tease him and control him even before they got there, and once Dorson was almost half crazed with lust.. Alfred would show him who was in control.

Alfred threw on a bathrobe and strode out the room, with a slight grin of excitement upon his face.

"Onwards, Brother!" Alexia shouted in his ear and made him jump.

He nodded made his way to where he thought Dorson was.

...

He did not need to look very far, he found Dorson milling around. Alfred noted with satisfaction that his handsome secretary already looked 'Hot Under the Collar.'

"Do you need help, Dorson?" He called.

He hid a smirk when Dorson turned and flushed a deep shade of red. He felt the other man's eyes on his body, the body that the bathrobe barely concealed.

He walked over and placed his hand on the upper part of Dorson's arm, he squeezed gently and felt the secretary's muscles tense under his fingers. He heard Dorson moan softly from the simple touch and stepped away from him. He slowly removed his bathrobe and beckoned as he spoke. His voice was almost a purr.

"Dorson, the bathroom is this way."

...

(Robert's Pov)

Robert felt exhausted as he walked by Alfred's side, but it was a good kind of exhausted. He was not sure what came over him, but he did not regret it. He was surprised however that his employer let him take the lead in the end, it was not in Lord Ashford's nature to give up control. Not that Robert knew what Alfred was like during relationships, but he always pictured him to be very controlling and almost taunting. Yet, for some reason, after the the first bout of almost playful teasing something had changed.

Robert wondered if Alexia had something to do with it.

Alfred looked at him with a grin that was not his own and spoke in the voice that was slowly becoming less strange to him. "So, mister Doorson, have you loved my beloved Brother for long?"

Robert sputtered. "What? No.. I."

"Oh, you're so darling!" 'Alexia' laughed and patted his arm. "You can tell me, you know! Alfred won't hear us!"

Robert could not help but smile, he stopped walking and looked down at his feet. "I..For a long time I suppose I have..Yes.."

"Dorson, why have you stopped walking?" Alfred snapped at him, all traces of 'Alexia' had vanished.

Robert looked up sharply and blushed. "Oh..No reason, sir. I was just wondering about how I can be of more use to you."

He noticed that Alfred had stopped next to a door and pointed at it. "Dorson, this is your new room. The one opposite is mine and Alexia's, do not get them mixed up. I will expect you up bright and early, Dorson. Tomorrow I will teach you how to shoot."

"But.. I.. Can use a handgun." He replied meekly.

Alfred chuckled. "Well, I will be giving you an upgrade and I want to make certain that you know how to use it."

Robert watched as Alfred began to walk away and then paused as though a new thought had occurred to him. "Oh, and Dorson? Let us sort you out a bathrobe tomorrow, hmm?"

He blushed when he realised that while Alfred had donned his bathrobe with an almost regal air as they left the bathroom, he had to make do with a simple towel.

"Good night, sir!" He said quickly and rushed into his room.

...

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred shook his head in bewilderment as he watched his secretary run into the room like the devil himself was chasing him. 'Why the devil is he embarrassed now?' Alfred wondered as he walked into his own room and shut the door behind him.

He slowly walked over to his bed and floped down upon it in exhaustion, he began to chuckle quietly. "Alexia, you little minx! So.. You have always loved me, have you...

...Robert?"

(Chapter end)


	4. The Change

**Chapter four (the change)**

**Nb: I am sorry for the large delay everyone, but I hope you all will enjoy it! A big thank you to A Meta Nephilim for your patience and understanding =) as always you can find the uncut version of this on Ao3. Happy Valentine's day! **

_'To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love.'_ -Jane Austin

(Robert's POV)

Robert blinked slowly through sleepy eyes as he eyed the shooting range that was in front of him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Alfred Ashford's disapproving glance.

"Do try to wake up at a little more, Dorson." He blonde man rebuked as he handed him a sniper rifle.

Robert eyed the rifle nervous and held it tightly, he was faintly aware of Lord Ashford's voice.

"The Remmington 700 is a gun for true hunters, Dorson. As far as I am concerned there is no way for you to miss a stationary mark, and with my invaluable guidance, you will soon be able to shoot moving targets. Moving targets that scream. Now Dorson, aim and shoot the inadequate practice dummy!"

Robert licked his lips, he felt beads of sweat run down the side of his face. He was not a violent man, and even though he had owned a hand gun the thought of shooting someone was a thought that sickened him. If he was not bound to the contract that Alfred had made, he would not have even considered holding the rifle.

He took a deep breath and looked down the scope, he pulled the trigger and flinched at the sound.

"Un-bloody-believable." He heard Alfred's muttered voice behind him. "You actually missed."

Robert Dorson had no idea how much time had passed or even how much time was passing, Alfred's tasks never left him any rest. They were also testing the limits of Robert's introverted nature, it was as though his employer was deliberately going out of his way to obtain some sort of reaction. There were two things that had bothered him while he was completing the many errands he was tasked with.

Ever since the incident in the shower, Alfred had not displayed any show of attraction to towards him and 'Alexia' had being very quiet since they last spoke. It made him more then slightly paranoid, he had begun to wonder if he was living on borrowed time.

The other thing that bothered him was a strange flash that he often caught out of the corner of his eye, he had begun to wonder if he was going insane. Whenever he looked around for the source of the flash he had found nothing, nor could he pin point where the flash had came from.

...

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred chuckled as he ducked into one of the rooms with his poloraoid camera, Dorson's bewildered expression would be once again caught and added to his newest photo collection.

Alfred liked taking photographs of his secretary when the other man was unaware, because the result was a pure photo. Unhindered by the trappings of vanity and posing, the subject was caught in their most natural state.

In Robert Dorson's case, what Alfred truly desired to capture was the other man's 'evolution.' Day by day, little by little, Alfred slowly chipped away at Dorson's shyness with an extreme amount of patience. For Alfred, the process was nothing short of a labour of love, even though he would never admit it. Not even to himself.

He hummed faintly as he walked back towards his private office, he held the Polaroid camera in a firm and yet careful grip as though he was cradling something that was precious.

When he entered the office he placed his camera down and looked at his desk, unlike the desk in his main office, this one had a single letter upon it as opposed to the stacks of papers.

Alfred sneered, he had being waiting for this letter and loathed it's very existence. The fact that it was here, in his office that only a handful of his most loyal men knew about, meant that it demanded his immediate attention. Regardless of how much he wanted to ignore it, he had being getting far to many of these letters recently, and they each held the same sentence.

He had opened this letter and expected the same, but he was greeted by a sentence that filled him with dread. Had anyone else being present, he would have simply cast the letter aside and scoffed. However, since he was alone he kept reading the sentence over and over.

_'Attack imminent. Please be prepared to evacuate, Lord Ashford.'_

He dropped the letter to the floor, evacuation was not an option for him. It never would be.

"Alfred?" Alexia whispered gently. "He'll be okay.. You've trained him well and he's adapted quickly, so you should be able to get him out before things get.. Serious."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I know.. I just wish.." He trailed off and Alexia sighed softly.

"I..Feel the same way as you do, Beloved Brother. That is why, I think you should come clean with him."

Alfred blushed and looked towards his camera. "..You are right, sweet sister. I must tell him.. No.. I must show him how we feel, while we both have the chance."

...

(Robert's Pov)

Robert was surprised when Alfred summoned him early, and to the dinning room. He walked with slowly and noticed that Alfred was already sat down and clearly dressed to impress in a suit that heightened his athletic and trim figure and his blonde hair perfectly slicked back with an even greater precision then before.

Robert himself felt dowdy by comparison in his coperate causal wear that was not made to emphasize his body, but instead to conceal it. He subconsciously lifted his hands up and quickly raked them through his slightly unruly hair.

'_Who ever Lord Ashford has made such an effort for must be someone of great importance, I can't let him down.'_

As that thought flashed through his mind, he approached his employer and bowed slightly. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" He asked with a smile.

Alfred nodded and gestured to the empty seat. "Do sit down, Dorson. Help yourself to the food, if you like."

Robert was confused, but sat himself down and pulled a concealed plate over and lifted the lid. What greated him after a rush of charred smoke hit his face was a meal so burned that it could have being anything. He looked quickly towards Alfred and noticed that the other man was watching him intently. Dorson speared what seemed to be a piece of vegetable and popped it into his mouth.

He had never tasted anything so vile, his eyes watered and it took all his willpower to swallow. He felt sick and tried to wash the taste down with a glass of water, he briefly wondered why his employer had not killed the cook yet. Robert hated to admit it, but the execution of the cook would have being something that he would have supported.

"Ah, Dorson. You are clearly overwhelmed by the ambrosia before you." Alfred chuckled with a smile. "I am glad about that, it took me ages to cook it."

Robert nearly spat out his drink in shock.

...

For the first time in all the time they had being in each other's company, Robert and Alfred simply talked with one another. The sound of the dinning room was filled with their laughter and the gentle sound of cutlery glided over plates, which in turn were punctuated by Robert's coughs as he tried to eat the food that was placed before him. Eventually, the conversation had turned to Alexia.

"Alexia speaks in riddles sometimes, but her genius is beyond compare." Alfred said as he attempted to cut a charred piece of what seemed to be meat. "As a child I learned very quickly that her will was the only thing that mattered and that I... Would always be in her shadow. At first, I was resentful but.. Then I understood.. She is worth so much more then what I will ever be."

Robert shook his head and stood up from his seat, he walked over and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "That's not true, Alfred. You're worth so much more then what you think."

Alfred looked up at him in surprise before he chuckled and looked down. "Dorson, only one person can decide my worth and that is my beloved Alexia."

"Alfred...I.. I would like to know..Why do you pretend to be Alexia?

"I do not pretend, Dorson." Alfred murmered after some moments. "Alexia speaks through me. If you met her, you would understand. You would understand everything, but I.." Alfred threw his knife onto the plate and looked him in the eye. "..I am worried that if you met Alexia in the flesh, I would lose you to her forever."

Robert smiled warmly. "Don't worry about that. I may like 'Alexia' and all but... I love you, Alfred."

Alfred's jaw dropped and he blushed furiously. "Show some respect for your employer, you cad!"

"But it's true, Alfred! I've loved you for a long time! Okay.. I admit, I used to be scared of your sociopathic moments.. But that never stopped me from loving you."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I think you have had enough to drink, Dorson. You are quite irritating at the moment. I will have you know that I have acted with nothing but kindness towards you and all my other minon- employees."

Alfred stood up in a sudden movement as though something had just occurred to him. "Tell me, Dorson.. Do you dance?"

Robert tilted his head in surprise. "I can do a mean funky chicken." He offered.

Alfred tutted. "No, you twit. I mean actual dancing.. Such as the waltz?"

"..No."

Alfred smiled. "Would you like me to teach you?"

...

Robert was clumsy and uncertain, Alfred had needed to help position his hands in the appropriate positions on more then one occasion. Robert seemed to be reluctant to lead the dance, so Alfred led for him. At first their movements were clumsy and uncoordinated, but as they danced together, their movements became more fluid.

"That is good, Dorson. Just remember the rhythm!" Alfred encouraged him as the dance moved on.

The room became a kaleidoscope of colours as the two men spun and twirled as the gramophone played behind them with it's gentle and nostalgic memory.

As they danced Robert listened to the song and inquired. "Alfred.. What is this song?"

"This song..Well, this song was made for Alexia. At least, that is what I think. As you can hear, it tells the story of a cruel queen and her naive king."

"Why..Was it only made for her?" Robert asked as the two of them slowly stopped dancing, in the background the music began to fade as it reached its end.

Alfred said nothing, he simply smiled when the music stopped.

Robert walked back with Alfred to his bedroom, after the music had stopped Alfred seemed to withdraw into himself and spoke little. Robert mentally kicked himself repeatedly, he did not mean to cause such a reaction in the other man.

When they stopped outside Alfred's room, Robert cleared his throat. "Thank you for the evening, Alfred."

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to his bedroom. "Why are you thanking me, Dorson? I have not even got started yet."

Robert was speechless as he looked into Alfred's room. The room was covered with rose petals and lit by candles.

"I hope you appreciate my efforts, Dorson." Alfred mumbled behind him. "I am... Not used to being able to plan romantic evenings and frankly I feel inadequate-"

Robert interrupted Alfred with a kiss, when he pulled away he smiled and spoke gently. "Alfred..You should never feel that way. Not with me."

The other man hesitated. "Dorson..Everyone that was important to me made me feel worthless.. Alexia..My Father.."

Robert gently wrapped his arms around Alfred. "I'm not them, Alfred.. I love you. You're all I'll ever need..now.. are we going to stand here talking, or are you going to show me the romantic evenings you have planned?"

Alfred pulled away with a mischievous smile. "Only if you take the lead, Dorson."

The two men laughted and entered the room together, the door shut behind them quietly.

...

(Alfred Pov)

They lay side by side, and Alfred smiled to himself as he thought to himself. 'I_ certainly could get used to this.'_

His smile faded as he thought back to the letter and it's loathsome words. His mind flickered between the words and the man who lay beside him.

Robert Dorson had become an enigma to him, someone who kept surprising him again and again. Especially earlier, when Alexia decided to voice her opinion on Dorson's trim looking figure. Alfred had thought that the night was over, he was certain that the 'mood' was killed. So it shocked him when Robert smiled and greeted Alexia and accepted them both in a way that Alfred had not thought was possible.

What started out as an end to a romantic evening had become so much more to Alfred, it became one of the happiest days of his life. He only regretted that he did not have Robert all to himself, that he had to share him with Alexia.

'_No...Not Alexia..Rather, the ghost I have made_.' He thought to himself sadly. '_The memory I made into flesh.. Maybe.. since I have Robert... I will not need her anymore? No. She will never let me go. In life and death, in sleeping and awakening, our fate will forever be linked.'_

Alfred sat up in the bed and shook away his thoughts. He had made a decision, a decision that he would never even thought about before. "You know, Dorson.. I actually.." he paused and noticed that Robert was fast asleep.

Alfred reached down and brushed some hair away from the other man's face. He leaned down and gently kissed Robert's cheek and smiled to himself when Robert remained asleep.

"I love you as well, Robert.. That is why..I have decided.."

"...To introduce you to Alexia."


	5. The Slumbering Queen

Nb: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! =) You can find the uncut version on Ao3 as normal, thank you for reading!

'_The practice of love offers no place of safety. We risk loss, hurt, pain. We risk being acted upon by forces out of our control. '_\- Bell Hooks

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred was worried, very worried. He gripped Robert's hand tightly as he marched towards where Alexia slumbered. His mind raced.

...

Earlier that morning, while Robert was still asleep, he made his way to his private office. He was going to head up to the main part of the island where his normal office was, he knew he had neglected his work badly since he brought Robert down to his private estate. But when he entered his office, he had found another letter placed upon his desk.

Once he had opened it and read it's contents he knew that nothing really mattered anymore, that there would be no point in returning from his private residence.

He had two objectives now, one was to awaken Alexia as planned and the other was to ensure Robert's safety by any means.

He still had a handful of men he could trust, he still had his private jet. But he no longer had time to spare and knew that he needed to act as quickly as he could. He picked up the brief case that he kept by the side of his desk and began to fill it up.

He picked up the revised contract he had made for Robert and folded it neatly into his brief case, he also stuffed the brief case full of money and poloraoid photographs. Finally he placed in various medical records and results for the experiments preformed on the Island.

"Alfred? Brother? What are you doing?" Alexia questioned him in a shocked tone.

"I am creating a bargaining chip, sister." He answered as he continued to fill the brief case with as much as he could.

"But Brother.." Alexia began in the softest of whispered.

"Dorson will be able to leave unharmed if he exchanges this information for his life." Alfred spoke over Alexia. "This information will be enough to ensure his survival, I am sure of it!"

"But Alfred...What happens if he doesn't want to leave?" Alexia inquired in a gentle tone.

"He must! He must.." Alfred lowered his head and shut the brief case with a loud slam.

...

(Robert's Pov)

Robert was still a little groggy and half awake as Alfred led him through to where Alexia resided. Robert was a little excited, but also a little nervous about finally meeting Alexia. Alfred had being very vague and declined to answer any questions that Robert asked and the two walked together in silence.

Robert was worried about Alfred, he did not look well. Alfred was naturally pale, but he had looked sickly when he woke Robert up. There was a restless and jittery movement to his walk and his eyes seemed unfocused and distant. Alfred clutched the brief case so tightly that his knuckles were white and whenever Robert offered to carry it, Alfred simply shook his head.

Whenever Alfred became aware of Robert's concern, he would simply smile at him weakly. That scared Robert the most. Alfred seemed so troubled, so frail when he tried to smile. Robert had seen sadness in that smile, a sadness so deep that it pierced his own heart whenever he looked at Alfred.

Robert knew that something had gone, or was going horribly wrong. Alfred had instructed him to bring the Remmington into their room and store it safely for when they returned from visiting Alexia, he had also shown Robert where he had stockpiled various medications and first aid kits.

Robert wished Alfred would tell him what was going on, but at least he knew that he could protect Alfred to the best of his ability. He had no intention of doing anything less.

He was dimly aware of Alfred's voice and was far more worried about the tone of the other man, rather then what he was saying. Alfred spoke slowly, softly, as though he was addressing a distant audience.

"I always maintained the story that she was in the Antarctic base, you know. So in the event another 'Raccoon city incident' occurred, the fools would destroy the wrong place. It was just another precaution that I had no choice but to take. To ensure Alexia's safety. So I placed many red herrings, just in case there was ever anyone who would try to find her. But..But.. In reality, I made certain to keep Alexia close to me."

Alfred trailed off into silence for a few moments. For what seemed like an eternity to Robert, all that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps. Eventually Alfred spoke again.

"Dorson?" Alfred said in a quiet tone as he stopped in front of a large reinforced door. "...I...I hope you are ready to meet my sister."

...

The first thing Robert took note of when they entered the room was a surgical table that was adorned with heavy restraints. Under the table there seemed to be grating that looked as though it was well rusted, or perhaps stained with the same substance that lightly coated the operating table. He also noticed what seemed to be a work bench on the far side of the room, it had various tools placed upon and around it. The most disturbing one was the bone saw that was displayed in an almost trophy like way upon the bench.

Robert noticed that there seemed to be a large tank like container in the opposite side of the room, he wondered what it's purpose was. From his vantage point it seemed as though all the other objects were built around the tank, as though whatever was in the tank could observe the room.

He looked around for Alexia and could not see her, he had almost expected her to skip out of the darkness in a lab coat and welcome him to her domain. But he and Alfred were the only two people in the room, that was clear to see.

Alfred walked past him and beckoned him with his free hand as he walked over to the tank, Robert followed him and stood by his side. He did not look at the tank, but watched Alfred's expression as the other man placed the brief case down gently. Not once did Alfred move his gaze away from the tank. He placed a hand against the glass and smiled a weak ghost of a smile.

When Robert turned his attention to the tank, his face now inches away from the glass, he saw her.

She was in a flowing purple dress that billowed around her hourglass form gently, her long blonde hair was teased by the gentle movements of the liquid within the tank. Her face was still and peaceful, tranquil and regal. Long eyelashes kissed delicate and high cheek bones, and her full lips were formed into a soft smile.

At first Robert thought she was a doll, suspended and preserved as a tribute to a long dead queen. But he noticed the woman's eyes flickered under her lids and the soft rise and fall of her generous chest.

He realised that he had finally met her, the queen of the castle, Alfred's beloved Alexia.

...

"I have looked after her, guarded her, for so much of my life." Alfred whispered as he gazed as his slumbering sister in adoration. "I have felt lonely for so many years, Dorson. Lonely because she was my whole world, my only reason for ever existing. The only thing I lived for was to see her awaken, I only drew breath in the hope that one day she would open her eyes.

But my cruel queen had kept me waiting for so long.. In order to stay sane, I had no choice but to..Pretend that she had never left me.. So, Dorson.. Do you understand, why I reacted the way I did when you asked me who she was?"

For Robert, everything clicked into place. "You were trying to protect her...Like you always did. I just..Asked the wrong thing at the wrong time. Is that why you kept everyone at arms lengh, Alfred? So you could devote yourself to protecting her."

Alfred nodded. "Yes, Dorson. For her I have sacrificed so much, and I will give so much more.. In the hope that she will bless me with a smile when she wakes up. I am telling you this, Dorson, because I want you to know how important she is to me. That I can never leave her side."

Alfred turned to look at Robert with a sad smile. "Alexia and I were born together, and we will die together.. But she..Is no longer the single most important thing to me. You are the only other thing that matters."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Robert and whispered in his ear. "So for today, I want you to love me.. And only me. I do not want this to be about Alexia and her games, I do not wish to think of her at all.. I want you for myself.. And only for myself."

Robert thought of the night before and how tender, how romantic it was. "But..Alfred.. Didn't last night mean anything?" He asked in a hurt tone.

Alfred shut his eyes. "Dorson, you have no idea how much last night meant to me...It was.. The most magical night of my life... But Alexia was still there.. In the background, in my head...And now.."

Alfred let out a brittle and weak laugh before he continued. "Now...There is no time left.."

Before Robert could reply, could question, Alfred pressed his lips against his with a sudden level of aggression that surprised him. He did not push Alfred away and instead pulled him closer, as he felt Alfred's hands remove his shirt he heard the distraught echo of Alfred's words in his mind.

'There is no time left..'

...

(Alfred's pov)

After they had gotten dressed, Alfred reached into his brief case and pulled out the revised contract. "This is your contract, you have seen it many times." He spoke in a clear and steady voice. "I want you to take a very good look at it, Dorson."

Robert looked visibly confused, before he could speak Alfred talked over him.

"With this contract, your life is bound to my will. Your life is bound to mine for as long as I see fit. I want you to remember our contract, Dorson. I want you to remember it as you take this brief case and make your way to the private jet I have prepared. I want you to remember with each step you take.."

Alfred smiled softly. "...The day I gave you back your life."

Alfred ripped the contract in two and allowed the pieces to float to the floor in silence.

(Chapter end)


	6. The Reborn King

**Nb: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay, here is the final chapter of Captivated! I hope you all enjoy it =) A big thank you to A Meta Nephilim for their patience, guidance and support throughout the course of this story! And of course, an extra big thank you for giving me the honor of writing this in the first place! Thank you! I hope you enjoy it =)**

(Alfred's Pov)

The contract drifted slowly to the floor, torn and nullified by the hands of it's creator. The silence was suffocating as Robert Dorson was stunned into silence and Alfred Ashford simply had nothing to say. To him, there were no need for words. His actions had spoken for him, and as far as Alfred was concerned that was all that mattered.

He held out the brief case to Robert with a stern glint in his eyes. "You must take this with you. Do not lose it, Dorson. Do you understand?"

Robert was still speechless, he took the case in silence and stared at it. When he finally found his voice, it was little more then a disbelieving croak.

"Why, Alfred?"

"Because we are under attack, Dorson. Now come, we must get out of here. I have a jet waiting. If any of those fools try to stop you, use the contents of the brief case as a bargaining tool. Do not take the rifle, you will not need it." As Alfred spoke, he walked at a brisk pace towards the room's exit. He did not glance back, he knew that Robert would follow him.

...

Once they reached Alfred's private study, Robert finally spoke. "You are getting out with me, right?"

Alfred sucked in a breath and slowly shook his head. "You know that I cannot." He replied quietly.

Robert placed down the suitcase gently and folded his arms, his expression was unwavering in resolve. "In that case, I'm not going anywhere."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Do not be stupid, Dorson. You cannot stay here with me, it would be suicide."

To his surprise Robert roared. "Then why do you need to stay, damn it!?"

"Because..." The blonde man began to speak, but Robert shouted over him.

"Place some value in your own damn life! If you died you'd have people mourn you!"

Alfred looked down and shook his head. "...Only you." He murmered quietly. "You.. are the only one who would mourn me. Everyone who should have mourned my passing.. has left me behind."

Robert threw his hands up in frustration. "Why do you want me to go, if that's the case?! Why are you so damn intent on driving me away!?"

"I do not... Deserve.." Alfred muttered in an almost inaudible tone.

"God damn it, Alfred! Stop piting yourself! I love you, I want to stay with you! So swallow your pride and just-"

"I am a monster!" Alfred screamed suddenly. "I was not meant to exist!"

Time stood still between the two men, the silence floated around them. Nether could move, they stood as though they were rooted to the spot. Eventually Robert Dorson broke the silence by asking.

"What do you mean?"

Alfred wordlessly picked up the suitcase and beckoned for Robert to follow him. As the two men walked, Alfred began to tell his story.

...

"I was a mistake, Dorson. Alexia was the only one who was meant to be born, she was in every sense.. Veronica. But I am getting ahead of myself. I am a monster, Dorson.. Because I was manufactured as part of a project, the same as Alexia. But the difference between us was simple, only she was needed and I was.. Well.. I simply was there.

Our father.. Made no effort to disguise his hatred for me, he told me every single day of my life that I was a monster that should not have existed. He told me that I was disposable and the only thing that mattered was what Alexia wanted and whatever she wanted she would get. No matter what it was.

The older we became, the worst things became. Yet, it may surprise you to know that while I love my sister now.. I hated her when we were younger. But I hated our father far more and so.. Alexia and I.."

Alfred sighed and whispered. "We injected him with the Veronica virus and turned him into a monster.. And laughed."

...

When Alfred finished speaking, he regarded Robert in silence. He had led the other man to the door that would provide him the best chance of escape, the closet way to the private jet that was waiting. As far as Alfred could tell, the way so far was uncompromised, but the window of opportunity was rapidly shrinking. Robert needed to leave, and he needed to leave now.

He had hoped that the truth would drive Robert away, but he saw that Robert looked even more determined to stay by his side.

Alfred cursed the other man's good nature and sighed. "You.. have not heard a word I have said, have you?"

"I've heard, but my feelings aren't changed. You aren't a monster, Alfred. Your father was, and I think he deserved what happened.. So no, I'm not leaving your side, Alfred. Not now, not ever."

Alfred blinked back tears and closed the gap between them, he placed the suitcase upon the floor next to them as he spoke. "Do you promise, Dorson?"

"I swear it, Alfred." Robert whispered as their lips were inches apart.

Alfred placed a hand upon Robert's cheek and kissed him gently upon the lips, although it was not as passionate as their other kisses. This once was a kiss that spoke more then what words ever could, even though it was urgent, it was also gentle. It was a kiss that could only be shared by two people that truly loved one another, it was a kiss that could only be shared by two people who were bound together.

It was the saddest kiss that Alfred had ever experienced in his life, and even though he did not have much experience.. He knew that he would never have another kiss like it. and although his heart screamed for more, he knew that he needed to stop. The longer spend in each other's company, the less chance of survival Robert would have.

'Will you forgive me, Robert?' Alfred wondered as he reluctantly broke the kiss. He placed a finger on Robert's lips, he spoke softly.

"You must survive, Dorson. As long as you are alive, you will never break your promise to me."

Robert took a deep breath. "I'll.. See you again, right? Thing's aren't just going to end here, are they?"

Alfred smiled and picked up the suitcase. "When you next see me, you will meet Alexia as well.. The real Alexia." He offered the suitcase to Robert and whispered. "I promise I will meet you again, Dorson."

Robert took the suitcase and nodded with a serious expression. "I'll wait for you, Alfred. Away from this place. I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes."

Alfred kissed Robert's cheek. "And I will find you, Robert Dorson. No matter how long it takes. Now go!"

The blonde man watched as Robert sprinted out of sight, he sighed to himself.

The lie tasted bitter upon his lips, Alfred knew that the chance of survival was very slim. He was resigned to his death, because he knew deep in his heart that there was only one way his life would end.

Alfred just hoped that Robert would live on and live a happy life, without him.

...

(Robert's Pov)

Robert had sprinted as quickly as he could, he clutched the brief so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. In the distance, he could hear the sound of gunfire and screams. He could hear the sound of death and dying as they drew ever closer, he felt Alfred's kiss still on his lips and a thought flashed through his mind.

'_Did he.. Mean for that to be our last kiss?!'_

Alfred's face flashed through his mind, the expression the blonde man wore was burned into his memory. All the conversations they had ever had raced through his mind, all their time spend together rushed through his mind's eye.

With every step Robert took, he could see a memory. Alfred's words kept running through his head.

_'Survive!'_

But how could he live with himself if he abandoned Alfred? Even if Alfred made him promise, how could Robert ever leave him?

_'I can't leave him!'_ Robert thought fiercely.

He dropped the suitcase and turned around, he began to run back in the direction he came from. Towards the sound of gunfire and death.

'_We'll survive together!'_ He thought as he ran as fast as he could._ 'We'll find a house, a house that's away from the sea. In the country. With a spare bedroom for Alexia. Alfred's cooking will be bad, but I'll force myself to eat it and Alexia will laugh at us. We'll go on trips together! We'll grow old together! We'll be happy together_!'

Robert smiled to himself as he ran, he was so wrapped up his thoughts that he never heard the gunshot that had the power to obliterate even the brightest of dreams in a single stroke.

...

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred had an intense feeling of dread, he had heard a gunshot that sounded far closer then what he expected. He decided to go and investigate.

'_Oh, I'm sure it's just another nameless peon!'_ Alexia remarked cheerfully as he made his way out.

...

Alfred's hands trembled violently as he poured himself another drink, the drink that sat opposite his own was still full and had not being touched. Alfred gulped back his own, for him, this was the third. He looked at Robert Dorson who sat slumped in the chair.

"Why..?" Alfred whispered. "Why did you come back?"

Robert Dorson remained silent, he could not answer and would never be able to. Death had turned him into a husk, death had turned him into a shadow.

_'At least he didn't suffer._' Alexia murmured.

Alfred clenched his eyes shut and did not answer, he began to sob quietly.

'_Oh, Alfred. Beloved Brother..'_ Alexia whispered in his ear. '_Don't cry.. He's only a little dead_-'

Alfred jumped up and threw his glass at the wall as he roared. "SILENCE! Do not call him that!"

He panted and began to laugh, a horrible laugh that could be mistaken for a sob. It was filled with sorrow and madness, it was the sound of a man who was breaking beyond repair.

"There must be consequences, there must be repercussions! They cannot take him away from me and simply be allowed to live!"

He gently touched Robert's cold face. "Oh Robert.. My dear love.. You promised that you would never leave me, but in the end... You lied. Now I am alone..Alone for as long as I live."

Alfred stood up with a sudden and sharp movement his eyes danced as he rasped slowly. "Only as long as I live. Until Alexia wakes up."

He made his way to the room's exit, he chuckled to himself when he found what he was searching for.

Alfred slowly picked up the Remmington 700 and cradled it. "A gun for true hunters." He murmured as he looked back at Robert. "Please wait for me, Robert. I will find you soon, but first.. I am going to send some people to you, so you will not be lonely while you wait."

He looked at Robert's corpse and thought he saw the flicker of a smile. "I love you, Robert and in death I will find you.. Once Alexia has awakened."

Alfred Ashford turned away from Robert and strode out the room, his laughter had become high pitched and child like. His eyes danced with an intense and restless light. With every step he took, he shredded the man he once was away like a discarded lizard skin. With every step he took, the monster with the visage of a man emitted a birth cry that sounded like the most chilling of laughs to proclaim it's existence.

The monster in his domain, the king in his castle, all who beheld him would be captivated by the monster that they had all had a hand in creating.

"Alexia...Robert? Let us go hunting together." Lord Ashford whispered as he loaded the gun.

_'All his beauty, wit and grace_  
_Lie forever one place,_  
_He who sang and sprang and moved_  
_Now, in death, is only loved.'_ -Alice Thomas Ellis, The birds of air

(The end)


End file.
